Between Two Strangers
by Moira Burton
Summary: In the safety of the night, Sheva and Chris find shelter. With the plan to rest before what lays in the day ahead, one agent dares to explore vulnerability and reveal the internal suffering that he endures. (Rated T for language.)


Between Two Strangers (One-shot)

* * *

A slight filler, this takes place right after the fight against the Ndesu. Sheva seems to have little to no idea who Jill is and not even the knowledge of her death. Rather interesting considering Jill is a major part of the BSAA's founding. This departs from the canon storyline with the simple additive of Sheva knowing of Jill and how she goes about talking to Chris regarding his assumed deceased partner.

* * *

It was the only hut they could find with minimal damage to the thatched roof, providing some cover and security from what lurked outside. The silver moon leaked into the small space, illuminating what it may and casting shadows where it wasn't welcome. All was silent, eerily quiet, save for the sound scuffs of slow movements.

Sheva was careful not to disturb. An opportunity shown itself when she and Chris found a deserted aisle of huts along the marsh. He was the one to propose they take shelter, rest up and prepare for what the next day may bring.

They just defeated the hulking creature that had killed many, if not all that Sheva knew at that moment, of the BSAA operatives **—** her brothers. The monstrous thing was massive, towering above buildings and posts, and setting its eyes on them.

It was a feat but they had managed. Not without cuts and bruises, however, but that neither dared to complain. They had their lives. More than what could be said for the others before them.

It was a disaster, Sheva knew, and they needed to retreat before worse could follow. But he refused. Chris was stern, strong with his choice and he would have no hearing of backing out now. It was then after encouraging her to escape that he explained his reasoning. He wasn't here for the sole purpose to follow the lead on the so called doomsday project, Uroboros, but the possibility his presumed dead partner, Jill Valentine, was alive and here in Kijuju.

Sheva barely heard a word he said. Panic rushed through her bones with the affects of what just previously took place and his lips moved in a forced manner. All was a blur until he said something about partners. She was his partner and he was here to find his previous one. She understood the loyalty and desperation in his voice then.

Once agreed she'd stick by his side, not without a quick consideration whether or not that was the smart choice, they moved along. And after a long thoughtful silence between the two, Chris made the suggestion of shelter.

And here she was inside the cold hut, sat on the hard ground as she scrubbed at her limbs. After a days labor of survival, grime had claimed a layer upon her body. She'd poured what water was in her canteen into a basin she'd found to clean herself. The water soon transitioned into a color that was far from agreeable and it was time to change it out.

Her canteen empty and without water supply inside the hut, Sheva was left with fetching water from the marsh outside. When she rose, her body protested, aching with every movement. Immediately she felt the eyes of her partner dart to her, surveying her actions, all the while remaining quiet.

Chris sat in the corner, away from light and away from her. She assumed he was vulnerable right now and the last thing he'd want is human interaction. _Can't blame him,_ she thought. He'd simply taken his holsters off and set his firearms to the side - notably, within arms reach - and set up bed there.

Even as she peaked out into the night to survey her surroundings for any possible threat, she was aware his gaze was locked onto her, certainly thinking what an unwise choice she was making.

Only twenty or thirty steps away from the hut, Sheva found a deeper part of the marsh to refill her basin with clean water. The humidity hugged her closely, the night sinking into her skin. When she turned around to retreat back, she was surprised to find Chris had gotten up and was now leaning against the doorway, watching her.

They shared a short moment of eye contact and after deciding she was safe, he drew back inside. He was hard to read, she admitted, and even more so she wasn't quite sure she wanted to read him. Making her way back, she sighed heavily with the weight of the situation.

He was back to his position in the corner, though now he had kicked off his shoes. He nor she bothered with words as she sat back down, now going to work cleaning her face. The cool water sent chills along her body, a welcome sensation that could only bring a limited amount of relief.

When she finished washing, she quickly threw the water out and found a comfortable enough spot to sleep. Unsure if she could get any rest, Sheva more feared the nightmares that promised to plague her slumber. At the thought, she turned her head to glance at Chris. His eyes were open, staring at the ceiling as his chest rose up and down with careful breaths.

Thoughts ran wild in her mind, she was afraid even he could hear them. The silence was overwhelming. So she dared to speak.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep," she confessed, her voice initially weak.

"Try," was his response.

Back to silence. Sounds of the crickets outside grew louder.

"Can I ask you something?"

She needed noise. She needed conversation and she was sorry to bother him, but a distraction was necessary. This was, however, a good time to discuss some important matters.

He hadn't said a thing so she went ahead anyway.

"Do you really believe Jill is still alive?"

Again, nothing was said in return. Sheva grew nervous.

"I read the report myself. No one could survive that fall."

The silence was suddenly filled with tension. Like static itching your skin.

"She's alive. Go to sleep."

"But I don't understand the possibility **—** "

"She's alive!" he snapped.

He wasn't loud with his claim, but he wasn't kind. Sheva shrunk with his added glare, her shoulder twitching closer to her cheek as if in defense. For a man that could be described as stoic, she could see his triggers and where to fire.

"I'm sorry," her voice above a whisper. "I didn't mean to upset you. Jill was **-** is a good person and an even better agent."

She was apologetic and with that, the tension seemed to have eased somewhat.

"I met her once."

He looked at her, his brow furrowing in...suspicion?

"Well, I didn't really meet her. She had come to the base in Lagos after one of her missions to greet the branch director and I guess to meet everyone working for the West African base, I'm not entirely sure. Anyway, she had gone around saying hello and I only got to see her from afar. Maybe I was too shy to go up and speak to her but I could see even from where I stood, she was kind. She listened so intently and didn't bother to interrupt when the director wouldn't shut up."

She watched Chris carefully as he sighed faintly, nodding after a small moment of thought.

"I remember that."

"You do?" Sheva asked.

"Yea, I was there. Or at least I was in our designated dorm but I was in Lagos then." He sat up, bringing a hand to his face and rubbed at his stubble. "I was too tired or I didn't feel like socializing. Jill was always better about that. She always wanted to be respectful."

That was the most he'd said within the lasts few hours. She smiled at him sadly then.

"You speak of her in past tense."

The statement was grim, she thought, but she also knew it was worth saying. He met her eyes then, first anger crossing his gaze and then what she could only assume was defeat followed. She rose to sit up, turning her figure to face him.

"How do you feel, Chris? I mean...how do you feel?"

"I don't feel..." he seemed to search for words as she leaned in ever so slightly to see his face better.

They were strangers, he thought. Only introduced a handful of hours ago, her presence was still a new one. But her expression was that of concern, of the genuine caring nature radiating from her being. And it was that that made him hurt. The pain of past endeavors surfacing and he wanted to tell her. He wanted to pour out the agony that boiled within him and he wanted someone else to know. He wanted freedom of his hurting.

"I don't feel. I don't feel anything but pain. My best friend, my partner, was taken away from me and the worst part is that it was her choice. She chose to leave me and I couldn't do anything about it. And she did it for the sake of me? To save me? I'm not fucking worth that."

"Chris **—** "

"She thought better her than me," he was quick to interrupt. "I hope she knows what a fucking horrible choice she made because look at me. I'm not worth it. The world needs her. Not me."

There it was. Out of the bag and into the open. His pain released but not freed. No, it was still there and it stung with a purpose.

"Chris, I..." Sheva was the first to speak after a small moment.

"It's ok. You don't have to say anything. It's better if you don't."

Solemnly, he slide back down and turned to lay on his side, facing the wall. His chest hurt. He didn't really feel any better. But now he had the extra worry that he'd frightened Sheva. With that sudden outburst, he was sorry to have said anything at all.

"Chris?" she called.

He turned his face towards her but didn't bother meeting her eyes. She was still in the same position, watching him with now an expression of complete worry.

"Chris, we'll find her. I don't know how far we'll have to go, but I promise you that I won't give up. You and I...we're going to get Jill back."

He fully turned to look at her then. With a sudden change, her voice was stern yet gentle and there was a fierceness that flashed through her eyes. She gave a small nod, reassuring him and more than likely, herself. She laid down then and turned away, her heart hammering in her ear

His pain had filled her a moment ago and pain was something too familiar with Sheva. And like many times before and undoubtedly times to come, she fueled that pain into determination. She was scared, that she would not deny. Whether Jill was in fact alive, she couldn't say. But she would give the man that lay few feet from her her devote effort and they would get answers. For a man who thought himself unworthy, she would do that for him.

That was all that was said that night before the two finally fell to sleep. It was when they woke he thanked her **—** humbly and shyly. He gave her the slightest of a smile and it was that she would carry with her. And from there, she pursued her promise and they continued on with their mission.

* * *

This was my first writing after for some time so I apologize for the mistakes and sloppy execution it may seem to have. I hope you enjoyed and please feel free to leave your thoughts and opinions.


End file.
